changing the past
by Tamlina
Summary: Snape is dead. I don't want him to be dead. So, i wrote this to make him alive once again. I hope you will enjoy the chapter, and maby you get inspired to continue one yourself :


**A/N this story start menny years after the war. An if you don t have read the last book of Harry Potter, dont read this. And i dont own Harry Potter. And pleas R&R**

It is starting to get late and Hermione Granger Weasley is sitting in their living room. Her and Ron's living room. She is very tired. Nothing had turned out what she had thought it was going too. She was very fond of Ron and her kids, she loved them truly, but it was herself that she didn't quit liked. She wanted more. Everyday she had told her self that she just was selfish, but always a thought lurked back in her head. She could change it. She had the power to get it undone, looking at the powerful item she held in her left hand. She also held her hand over something she had in her pocket. She could also save some lives

Ron was working late again. He didn't have too, they had allot off money being hero of the war an all thing. Sometimes she thought it just was a bad excuse to get away from the kids a bit. And she partly understood him. They had gotten a lot of kids in short time. Hermione had gotten pregnant already when they was finishing the education after the war at Hogwarts. But she which she could have some speartime too. Ron grew up always having his mother at home, and he sort of wanted the same of Hermione. An relay, it was fine for Hermione in the beginning, but she didn't know that it would stay forever. It seamed like forever. She had tried to talk it over with Ron, but he always laught it away. Hermione Granger wanted to get away from everything, she wanted changes.

She looked at the time turner in her hands. She had to leave her kids. She loved them dearly, and if she did what she had planed she would maby never see them again. She loved Ron too, but she must confess with her self that the love had been less the last years. Partly because he wouldn't understand that she needed some speartime too, and partly cause he always came home late. Sometimes she wandered if he saw another girl, but she didn't wanted to think too far on that for the kids sake. Ron did came home late some nights, smelling perfume. But he only said he had been a work. Hermione wanted to believe him. Saying to her self that she just was paranoid and that the perfume was probably from the old hag working at them same office as Ron.

Veronica the smallest daughter of Hermione and Ron started to cry up steers. Hermione begin to cry too, she was so tiered. At the same time Ron came in the front door slightly drunk.

hello dear, Ron said swaying towards her

Not again Hermione thought looking at Ron. And then she saw the marks on his neck. Big red marks with pink lipstick one. She looked shocked at Ron. Not thinking clear, she turned the time turner.

She turned it back to the day the all had ended, the day Harry beat Lord Voldermort.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione landed not far awey from The Whomping Willow. She knew that herself, Ron and Harry was there. And sure enough, she saw them running towards the tree. She saw Harry using the Wingardium Leviosa. Some minutes now, and they will come out again. And then she needed to hurry, she didn't had match time.

Lights and bangs was all around Hermione. She just hoped no one would see her. She was freezing too. And there! Voldemort and the snake come out. Not long now Hermione thought.. And she was right. Herself, Ron and Harry came out. When they were out of site Hermione hurried to The Whomping Willow, and used the same spell and stone as Harry used to press the button to come inside the tree. Hurrying to get to Snape.

Snape lay there all bloody and dead. Hermione checked the pulse It was an very small one there. She nearly missed it, but it was there.

She quickly took out the bottle she had in her pocket and opened it. Brown tick drops was put inside Snapes mouth. Quick healing spells was cast over his wounds. The was no blood coming now. She checked his pulse again. It was faster.

I hope this will do Hermione thought. She took up her time turner again and turned so should come back to the future. She didn't know why saving Snape will bring the future better. She just felt it.

She turned...

**a/n I'm sry for the bad English, i hope you understood it well enough. **

**I dunno what will happen next. I just want Snape to be alive again. Feel free to use my ide to writ storeys of your own. Just make sure I know of them:P I dunno if someone else have already used this ide, but i haven't seen eny. Anyway i may continue this myself, but as you may have seen... my writing inst that well :S **

**I like to reading best:) **

**I hope some have been inspired to continue... and do review.**

**Come with some ides for me what to write! I'm not sure if I'm going to write about when Hermione comes back, or about the day after the war- now that Snape is alive again:) **

**If I'm going to write..**


End file.
